Episodes
Special Episodes * 00 - Pilot: The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay * S01 - A Very Special Christmas * S05 - From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy * S05 - A Very Venture Halloween * S06 - All This and Gargantua-2 Season 1 * 01 - Dia de los Dangerous! * 02 - Careers in Science * 03 - Home Insecurity * 04 - The Incredible Mr. Brisby * 05 - Eeny, Meeny, Miney...Magic! * 06 - Ghosts of the Sargasso * 07 - Ice Station - Imposible! * 08 - Mid-life Chrysalis * 09 - Are You There God, It's Me, Dean * 10 - Tag-Sale, You're it! * 11 - Past Tense * 12 - Trial of the Monarch * 13 - Return to Spider-Skull Island Season 2 * 01 - Powerless in the Face of Death * 02 - Hate Floats * 03 - Assassinanny 911 * 04 - Escape to the House of Mummies Part II * 05 - Twenty Years to Midnight * 06 - Victor. Echo. November. * 07 - Love-Bheits * 08 - Fallen Arches * 09 - Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner * 10 - I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills * 11 - ¡Viva los Muertos! * 12 - Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I) * 13 - Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II) Season 3 * 01 - Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny * 02 - The Doctor Is Sin * 03 - The Invisible Hand of Fate * 04 - Home is Where the Hate is * 05 - The Buddy System * 06 - Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman * 07 - What Goes Down Must Come Up * 08 - Tears of a Sea Cow * 09 - Now Museum-Now You Don't * 10 - The Lepidopterists * 11 - ORB * 12 - The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) * 13 - The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) Season 4 * 01 - Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel * 02 - Handsome Ransom * 03 - Perchance to Dean * 04 - Return to Malice * 05 - The Revenge Society * 06 - Self-Medication * 07 - The Better Man * 08 - Pinstripes & Poltergeists * 09 - The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider * 10 - Pomp and Circuitry * 11 - Every Which Way But Zeus * 12 - Everybody Comes to Hank's * 13 - Bright Lights, Dean City * 14 - Assisted Suicide * 15 - The Silent Partners * 16 - Operation P.R.O.M. Season 5 * 01 - What Color is Your Cleansuit? * 02 - Venture Libre * 03 - SPHINX Rising * 04 - Spanakopita! * 05 - O.S.I. Love You * 06 - Momma's Boys * 07 - Bot Seeks Bot * 08 - The Devil's Grip Season 6 * 01 - All This and Gargantua-2 Category:Episode list using the default LineColor